This Is Who We Are
by Megpie The Great
Summary: Zoe and Raven are two girls brought together by an ungodly twist of fate. Now, six years later, Zoe and Raven have both changed, drasticly. A new adventure begins, starting with Zoe's disappearance. (better summary in bio) I'm terrible at short sumaries
1. Prologue

Am I crazy, do not answer that Yuga  
  
Yuga:Why not?  
  
Don't start with the innocent act. Well, this just clicked off in my head one day while I was watching, of all the crazy things, The Two Towers! Could I be any weirder  
  
Zoe:I really doubt you want someone to answer that  
  
Too true  
  
Yuga:Aren't you working on enough stories as is?  
  
Hey, I'm almost done with one fic, so I'd better get started on a new one now  
  
Tallen:You haven't touched your DBZ fic in ages!  
  
Writer's block  
  
Yuga:Uh, huh, whatever  
  
I just realized something else, this is the first fic I've ever done where my character, I pray I don't accidentally turn her into a Mary Sue again *shudders*, isn't related by blood to a character from the original tv show, wow.  
  
Raven Akiyama:that's a first  
  
Go back to your fic! God she's a pest sometimes  
  
Ryo:You don't have ta live with her  
  
BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Ryo and Raven:*race off in a cloud of dust*  
  
Much better.  
  
Takuya:I take it we'll have to get used to that.  
  
Yuga:Yup, get used to it 'cause before chapter ten she'll have you doin' the same thing  
  
Are you trying to get yourself PERMANENTLY taken out of YUOR fic Yugorana?  
  
Yuga:Shutting up  
  
Ok, just let me do the introductions and then I'll get on with the Prologue, okie day (oh god, I've been watching Star Wars again) Alright, first of all, Yuga  
  
Yuga:Hey, I'm your author, Kaily's *gets hit in the head with my laptop* ok, ok, KAIL'S darker half, she HATES the name Kaily. I an ancient Egyptian princess who got her soul trapped in a flute and was released five thousnad years later in to this brat's care.  
  
Tallen  
  
Tallen:I'm Tallen, or Tals, Kail's pet wolf, yes, I can talk, I'm part digimon, I think  
  
Oh, you're smart  
  
Tallen:you raised me, anyway, I've got a twin brother named Storm who pops up from time to time, usally drunk on Gramps' old apple cider, but, he's awesome despite that little detail  
  
And last but not least, Aurora  
  
Aurora:hey, I'm Kail's lil sis  
  
More like brat  
  
Auora:I just cause trouble and drive everyone nuts  
  
On with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl about seven years old with mid-back length raven black hair and sharp yellow eyes sat on the roof of a large catameran. Next to her a pale, skinny girl with equally long white hair and weak purple eyes sat, looking out at the waves. No one would have guessed the two were related, much less twins, but they were.  
  
"Raven?"the white haired girl asked, looking up at her sister.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Mom'll be mad *cough* at us for going out?"  
  
"Is my hair black? She'll probably blow a gasket Rayeen, but, you love going out boating and wind surfing as much as I do. Just because you're weaker than me doesn't mean you can't have fun."  
  
"You're right, but *cough* I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
Raven sat down on her knees and looked her twin in the eyes,"There is nothing in the world that matter more to me than making you happy. The doctors said you would survive to see your fifth birthday, but they were wrong, and each day you get stronger. It's because you're happy, and don't care if you die that's kept you going, not Mom protecting you or eating right or not going out. You're the only friend I have, I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't like seeing Mom yell at you."  
  
"I get yelled at by everyone besides Dad, I'm used to it. You should be thankful you don't have to go to school with me."  
  
"I wish I could, I want to see what it's like."  
  
"The only good about school, Miss Rayeen,"a jamacan man said coming up onto the roof,"is that your sister gats to torture the boys an' show em up at evrything."  
  
"Very funny Joseph."Raven laughed.  
  
"We've gotten as close to the mainland as possible girls,"Joseph smiled,"better get ya boards and head out."  
  
"Ok, see ya."both girls laughed, jumping down from the roof and landing next to a life boat.  
  
The twins grabbed two windsurfing boards off the wall, one black and one white got on and shoved them off the side of the boat.  
  
~*~On the shore~*~  
  
A young woman in her mid twenties pace back and forth, her short brown hair flying behind her in the wind.  
  
"I can't believe those two went out again."she moaned,"Rayeen could get really sick, she's already got that cough."  
  
At that moment two familiar windsurfing boards coming towrds her caught her attention. A few minutes later both girls came to a stop a few feet in front of her.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"she shouted, mostly at Raven, running up to the girls,"Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Momma, don't worry."Rayeen whispered,"I'm fine. Nothing bad *cough* happend."  
  
She felt her young daughter's forehead,"Well, your temeperature's normal, but you stil shouldn't have been out there."  
  
By this time Raven had loaded both boards into the back of their mother's '99 Ford pickup truck and was sitting in the back waiting for them.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"their mother snapped as it began to rain,"You're not riding in the back in this weater."  
  
"Fine."both girls said, getting into the cab of the truck.  
  
Within minutes the small drizzle became a terrible storm. The wind raged and small hail stones were starting to fall.  
  
"Mom, maybe we should stop and wait the storm out."Raven suggested,"Even I know when someone's going to far."  
  
She wasn't listening, she was to mad at Raven for taking Rayeen out, again. Didn't she realize that she could get her twin sister killed?  
  
"MOM! STOP!!!"both girls shouted, but it was too late.  
  
Screaching. Screams. Blood. Darkness.  
  
~*~One month later~*~  
  
Raven's eyes slowly opened. She was laying in a white bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Her long black hair had been cut off to just above her shoulders. She was covered in bandages.  
  
'Where am I?'she thought, turning her head as well as she could.  
  
A young mad with tanned skin and shoulder length black hair was aleep in the chair next to her.  
  
"Daddy."it was so quiet she thought for a moment she may not have even said it, but it was enough.  
  
The young man stirred and looked at his daughter,"Raven."  
  
Her helped her sit up and lean against a wall then handed a bowl of cookie dough ice cream.  
  
"What happen?"she asked weakly.  
  
"You were in a crash,"the young man sighed, tears flowing freely down his face,"A lightning bolt hit a tree, knocking it over. Your mother hit it, she was thrown from the car and killed on impact, both you and Rayeen were knocked out. You survived but, Rayeen, she died of internal bleeding a week later. Her last words were,'Meine Schwester, ich werden mit Sei ewig sein. Zwei halves is jetzt ein Ganze.'"  
  
Raven's mind processed the words for a minute before she finally managed to traslate them,'My sister, I will be with you forever. Two halves are now a whole.'  
  
"Raven, do you know what she said?"her father asked.  
  
"No,"Raven lied, finally letting her own tears fall,"I don't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, finally got that done, and by the way, that little other language thing was German.  
  
Yuga:why couldn't you have used Egyptian  
  
They didn't have Egyptian on the traslation site  
  
Yuga:Oh  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own digimon or any songs that I might use in this fic, the only thing I own are Raven and her family  
  
Yes, by songs I mean this might turn into a musical sort of thingy.  
  
Raven:Oh, you're smart  
  
This is gonna get confusing with two Ravens, isn't it? 


	2. We're moving?

Zoe lazily walked into the kitchen. Her parents were already dressed and eating breakfasat.  
  
'The joys of summer'she thought, sitting down in her chair and grabbing a box of cereal,'Health Nuts, I think not.' She grabbed another box,'Rasin Brand, yuck! Last box is,'grabs the last box on the table,'Organic Health Cereal, ugh, I think I'll pass.'  
  
She got up and started searching through the cabnets for something non-healthy, she'd even settle for rat poisin if it tasted good.  
  
"What are you looking for sweetie?"her mother asked.  
  
"Something edible,"Zoe said dryly,"like say, a candy bar, REAL cereal, basicly, nothing organic or healthy."  
  
"Do you WANT to get sick?"her father asked, looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"No, I just want some sugar."Zoe sighed,"I haven't anything half-way decent in this house since you two went on your health food kick last year."  
  
"Zoe, we just want you to be healthy."her mother said sweetly,"And, I've got some good news and some bad news."  
  
"Good first."Zoe said, grabbing a carton of milk out of the refrigerator.  
  
"I got a job offer as a teacher,"her mother said happily as Zoe began to drink strait from the carton.  
  
"You really need to stop hanging around those boys."her father said sternly,"Now, the bad news dear?"  
  
"It's on an island in the Pacific."  
  
Zoe spit her milk out all over the room, half because she was shocked at what her mother had said and half because she realized that the milk was rice milk, (I've tasted the stuff before. Yuga:Very nasty.) "We are NOT moving again!!"  
  
"Zoe, I'm sorry, I've already taken the job."her mother replied,"Besides, I really don't like you spending so much time around those boys, they've been a bad influence on you."  
  
"BAD INFLUENCE!!!"Zoe shouted,"They're the only friends I have!! LALALALALALALALALALA I'M NOT HEARING THIS!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know honey,"her father sighed,"but where we're going you'll make lots of new friends, ones like you."  
  
"They are like me! They're more like me than any girl I've ever met!"Zoe snapped,"I can't believe you're doing this!"  
  
She slammed the carton down on the table, getting more milk in her father's face, and stormed to her room.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?!"her mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'LL EAT AT THE PARK!!"Zoe yelled through the door then flopped down on her bed a buried her face in her pillow,'Why? Why do we have to move again?'  
  
She rolled over and grabbed a picture of her and her friends off the dresser. Then she realized what time it was.  
  
"Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late."she hissed, racing around the room, trying to find an outfit.  
  
~*~At the park~*~  
  
"She's late again."Kouichi laughed, looking at his watch.  
  
"Probably couldn't find any good food in her house again."Takuya said dryly,"How she can stand having nothing but health food in that house is beyond me."  
  
"That's for sure."J.P. groaned, finishing off his breakfast, a bacon egg and cheese sandwhich.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"Zoe yelled, running up,"I've got some bad news."  
  
"Oh no, now what?"Koji half joked,"Your mother forbid you from eating out?"  
  
"Shut up Koji."Zoe hissed,"I'm......I'm moving."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"all five boys shouted in fury.  
  
Zoe had to cover her ears to keep her eardrums from breaking,"Don't kill me!"  
  
"Sorry,"Takuya sighed,"but why the heck are you moving!?"  
  
"That woman I USED to call my mother got a job on an island in the Paicifc. From what she said they don't even have phones there!"Zoe hissed angrily.  
  
No one could speak for a moment, stuck between anger, suprise, and horror. Zoe sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky.  
  
"When are you leaving?"Tommy finally asked.  
  
"Friday."Zoe replied weakly,"She wants to get me aways as soon as possible. She says you guys have been a bad influence on me."  
  
"Oh brother."Koji hissed.  
  
"My thoughts exatcly."Koichi sighed,"Your mother is crazy."  
  
"You JUST figured that out?"Zoe teased.  
  
"We might as well make the best of the time we have left."Takuya sighed,"What's playing at the theatre?"  
  
"The Ring, Ghost Ship, Harry Potter, The Two Towers, and Treasure Planet."J.P. said, looking at his dtector.  
  
"Ghost Ship's out of the question,"Koji hissed,"it's an R movie."  
  
"Everyone's seen Harry Potter and The Two Towers by now."Tommy added.  
  
"So it's Treasure Planet or The Ring."Takuya said thoughtfully.  
  
"We could just see both of them."Kouichi said flatly,"Koji and I do it all the time. As soon as one's over head into the other one."  
  
"Isn't that illegal?"Zoe asked.  
  
"No, there's no rule against it unless you're in America."J.P. said flatly.  
  
"Ok then, let's go."Zoe smiled, thankful her friends were there for her.  
  
~*~That afternoon~*~  
  
Tommy, Koji, Kouichi, and J.P. are gathered in Takuya's living room.  
  
"So, what exatcly did you want Takuya?"Koji asked, biting into the remains of a candy bar from the movie.  
  
"We should throw a gonig away party for Zoe."Takuya smiled bitterly,"She's leaving and we might not get th chance to see her again."  
  
"You're right."Tommy sighed.  
  
The other boys nodded in agreement. and quickly began making plans.  
  
~*~Across town~*~  
  
Zoe lay on her bed staring at her picture,'I'm really gonna miss them.'  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she remebered everything they'd gone through is the last few months.  
  
"I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
Do anything for you."  
  
She closed her eyes and her mind wandered back to that first day at the train station when they had met. Though they got off to a rough start, things had smothed out, and they becamse the best of friends.  
  
"We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember."  
  
They'd won in the end, even though it seemed impossible at times. No matter what they hadn't given up.  
  
"I wish I didn't haven to go."she whispered, setting the picture down,"We should have been together forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, the song'll be finished sooner or later, in the next chapter or two, I think  
  
Yuga:Now who's the dumb one?  
  
Tallen:You, for asking such a dumb question  
  
Yuga:YOU SHUT UP!  
  
It never ends, well, next chapter up soon  
  
Disclaimer:Lalalalalalala I can't hear you!!!!! 


	3. Good byes aren't forever, are they?

Zoe walked up the steps to Takuya's house.  
  
'What is that boy up to?'she thought, ringing the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!"a young boy shouted from inside.  
  
The door opened to reveal a boy about Tommy's age with short, dark brown hair.  
  
"Hi Eric."Zoe said sweetly as possible. (I don't know the name of Takuya's little bro, if ya know it, can ya tell me)  
  
"Hi Zoe."Eric replied,"Takuya's out in the back yard."  
  
"Ok."Zoe walked through the house out to the back yard and stopped dead in her tracks,"What the...."  
  
There were pink and purple streamers hung in the trees, a table was set up in the middle of the yard, with a huge cake and sparkling cider on it. A banner hung from two trees saying 'We'll miss you!' in bold swirly lavender letters. Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Toomy, and J.P. were waiting for her.  
  
"Suprise."J.P. smiled.  
  
"Wow."was all Zoe could get out,"Thanks guys."  
  
"What, you expect us to just let you leave?"Koji laughed.  
  
"If you're leaving,"Kouichi added,"might as well leave with a bang."  
  
Zoe was fighting back the tears forming in her eyes. A radio played somewhere, giving an even sadder air to the yard.  
  
"Well, are we just gonna sit around or are we gonna have some fun?"Zoe finally asked laughing.  
  
~*~The next morning~*~  
  
Everyone was gathered in he airport, waiting for the plane that would take Zoe and her parents away. Everyone was sitting around, looking miserable, nothing like their faces at the party the day before.  
  
"Flight 666 to Zephyr Island will be arriving in ten minutes!"the lady at the counter annouced.  
  
"That's us."Zoe said dryly,"This is NOT gonna be fun."  
  
"Zoe, it's for the best."her mother whispered, completely ingnoring the boys.  
  
"Whatever."Zoe hissed.  
  
"The time has come  
It's for the best  
I know it  
Who could have guess  
that you and I   
Somehow, someday  
Would have to say good bye."  
  
Zoe sighed and looked out the window,"I can't believe this."  
  
"It could be worse."J.P. sighed.  
  
"How?"Zoe asked dryly.  
  
"We could be back in the Digital World fighting off Cherubimon without our spirits."Takuya said hopefully.  
  
"I think I'd perfer that."Zoe sighed.  
  
"We could have never met."Koji sighed.  
  
"Koji's right,"Kouichi half smiled,"imagine with life would have been like if we hadn't met."  
  
"Lonely,"Koji and Zoe said bitterly.  
  
"Dull,"Takuya smiled.  
  
"Pointless,"J.P. and Tommy both sighed.  
  
"And we never would have survived the Digital World on our own."Kouichi sighed,"Much less save it."  
  
Zoe smiled bitterly,"Thanks."  
  
"Flight 666 to Zephyr Island will be boarding in five minutes, please have your tickets and pssports on hand."  
  
"Great."Zoe said sarcasticly.  
  
"You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make my dreams come true  
How will I find another friend  
Like you?"  
  
"Come on,"Takuya smiled weakly,"you'll make new friends."  
  
"Maybe, I had a hard enough time when I first moved back to Japan."Zoe sighed.  
  
"You'll pull through this,"Koji smiled, putting a reassuring hand of Zoe's shoulder,"and you'll be able to come back some day."  
  
"And maybe even go back to the Digital World."Tommy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice."Zoe smiled,"Mom says we're going to stay with her sister and she's got a daughter about my age, but I doubt I'll get alnog with her."  
  
"With all the time you spend around us,"J.P. laughed,"there's a better chance of her being half digimon than you two getting along, especially if she's ANYTHING like your mother."  
  
"There's a better chance of her being half digimon and falling in love with Koji."Kouichi joked.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that."Koji hissed.  
  
"Flight 666 to Zephyr Island now boarding all first class and disabled passengers."  
  
"That's us."Zoe's mother said happily, making Zoe groan.  
  
"Two of a king  
That's what we are  
And it seems  
Like we were always winning  
Now as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go back  
To the beginning."  
  
Everyone got to their feet and headed for the gate. Zoe turned to look at them again.  
  
"I can't believe I'm really leaving."she sighed.  
  
"Believe it."her father said dryly.  
  
"I'm not gonna say it."Zoe hissed bitterly,"I'm really gonna miss you guys."  
  
"Same here."Takuya sighed, holding back his own tears.  
  
"Zoe, let's go."her mother hissed.  
  
"One minute."Zoe growled,"I hate her."  
  
"Promise you'll come back some day?"Tommy asked.  
  
Promise."Zoe smiled, a tear gently sliding down her cheek.  
  
She huged each of the boys and gave them a quick kiss on the forehead, which set off a blushing epidemic amond the boys.  
  
"Bye."she said weakly,"I'll miss you."  
  
She turned to leave and began walking toward the gate.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She turned around to look at Takuya again. She came up and handed her a box.  
  
"It's from all of us,"he said weakly,"don't open it till the plane takes off."  
  
Zoe nodded and hugged him again, then slowly walked down the ramp, looking back once to the friends she was leaving behind, unable to control her tears any longer. She made her way to her seat, thankfully she got the whole row to herself. She wiped the tears away from her face and looked out the window, the boys hadn't left yet. They wouldn't until the plane was off the ground.  
A few minutes later the plane jolted and began to move away from the gate. She caught one last glimps of her friends as the plane left, she wouldn't be surpised if they were crying too.  
  
"The time has come  
It's for the best  
I know it  
Who could have guess  
That you and I  
Somehow someway  
We'd have to say good bye."  
  
The plane finally lifted off the ground.  
  
"Good bye."she whispered.  
  
When the plane finally reached cruising altitude she took the box out from under her seat.  
  
'Let's see what suprises you have for me now.'she though, opening it.  
  
Inside were three things, the first was a silver charm bracelet with a lavender haired fairy, a red and orange fireball, clear crystal shaped like an ice crystal, a gold lightning bolt, and two compas ros stars, one white, and one black. Another tear feel. The second was a picture of all of them together at the party, the frame was white with 'FRIENDS' written at the top in lavender and 'FOREVER' written at the bottom. She opened the back of the picture frame, two more pictures slipped out, one of them in their human-digimon forms and the other with them in their beast forms. The third, and most suprising, was a white and lavender laptop. She put the bracelet on and slipped the pictures and the laptop into her backpack.  
  
'How they managed to get a laptop in seven days is beyond me.'she thought, leaning back.  
  
"Somehow today  
We have to say good bye."  
  
She cried herself to sleep. She wasn't alone though, even Koji found himself crying that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done, wow, three in one day, that's weird  
  
Yuga:I think you're on a digimon kick  
  
Probably  
  
Raven:When EXACTLY do I show up?  
  
Next chapter  
  
Raven:Ok then  
  
Disclaimer:I never had a dream come true till the day I found you 


	4. Ah, crazy clidren, windsurfing in a stor...

Zoe looked out the car window, rain was pouring down outside.  
  
"I'm sure Zoe and Raven will get along."her mother said cheerfully from the front seat.  
  
"I'm not sure,"another woman, who had CLAIMED to be her sister, the didn't look alike at all, sighed,"Raven has a bit of an attitude."  
  
"What girl their age doesn't?"her father asked, the only one sitting in the back seat with her,"Besides, didn't you say Raven was a tomboy?"  
  
"That, dear brother, is putting it lightly."her aunt said dryly,"This girl goes out wind surfing during hurricanes, and I CAN'T keep her inside. I'm suprised she hasn't gotten struck by lightning."  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for those two to share a room?"her mother asked.  
  
"It's either that or share with Mya or Katrina, and their three and four years old."  
  
'Great,'Zoe mentally hissed,'I can stay with a hyperactive child or a demon, which one,.................demon, maybe the boys were right.'  
  
The car stopped. She looked out to see a japanese style house (kinda like Rika's). There was a nice garden in front of it.  
  
"We can get your stuff out in the morning,"her aunt said sweetly,"just grab one bag and head in."  
  
Zoe grabbed her backpack out from under the seat and got out. Once the door opened she heard ALOT of yelling coming from the house. The door suddenly opened and a four year old girl burst through the door and latched onto her legs.  
  
'Cute.'she mentally hissed.  
  
"Hi! I'm Katrina!"the little girl said happily,"You're Zoe, aren't you? Will you be staying in my room or Mya's cause she says you're staying with her and you're staying with me, right?"  
  
"Can you PLEASE get off my foot."Zoe said as sweetly as possible.  
  
"Katrina, get in here!"a girl's voice shouted from the house,"I am NOT going to take care of you if you get sick again!"  
  
The small girl immediately unlatched from Zoe's legs and ran to her mother,"Mommy, Raven's being mean again!!"  
  
Zoe made her way into the house, in a word, messy. Toys were scattered everywhere. Three boys, all with short brown hair, sat on the floor playing with trucks. Another young girl with the same color hair sat in a chair coloring. She then noticed a girl about her age, sitting on the couch strumming away at a guitar. She had waiste length black hair, streaked with white. She had a slight tan and scars ran up and down her arms. She was looking down at her guitar, or her hands, which were covered by black, fingerless gloves.  
  
"Don't even think in twerp."the older girl, who Zoe guessed was Raven, hissed at the yunger girl moved to run up to her,"And that goes double for you Katrina!"  
  
"MOMMY!!"the little girl yelled,"WAVEN'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!!"  
  
"And she won't stop playing that stupid guitar!"the oldest boy added.  
  
"Atleast my mother isn't a cheating whore."Raven hissed under her breath,"Welcome to your worst nightmare, Zoe."  
  
"Thanks,"Zoe said sarcasticly.  
  
"Raven, why don't you show Zoe your room?"her aunt asked, walking in with an armful of bags.  
  
"Whatever."Raven sighed, getting up,"Follow me."  
  
"You don't like them, do you?"Zoe asked, catching up with the girl.  
  
"What was your first clue?"Raven snarled,"Miranda isn't even my mother, and those little brats are the kids of a man that hates me."  
  
"What about your real mother?"Zoe asked.  
  
"She died in a car crash three years ago,"Raven said plainly,"my dad took me in, then he vanished a few months later. It took Miranda less than two months to get remarried. She's a regular baby factory, I get a new pest once a year. The next one's due in February of all the months."  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry."Zoe sighed as Raven opened a door.  
  
The room was little less than tidy. Papers, paints, and clothes were scattered here and there. A bunk bed was set up in the corner of the room. There was one window that looked like it had been cut out of the wall. A desk was set up underneath it with a black and purple laptop on it. Pictures were pinned up all over the walls.  
  
"This room used to be a closet."Raven said flatly, leaning her guitar against a wall,"Mirada had two closets full of clothes already when Dad took me in, so, he sold all her clothes in here, put in a window, and let me have this for my room, Miranda's hated me ever since. When the brats were born she made me help build their rooms."  
  
Zoe looked around, her eyes fell on a picture of a young girl, about seven years old with short black hair just developing white streaks sitting on the shoulders of a man with shoulder length black hair,"Is that your dad?"  
  
"Yeah,"Raven smiled, picking up the picture,"we took it right before he vanished. Everyone besides me thinks he's dead."  
  
"He looks nice."  
  
"He was, he taught me how to wind surf when I was three. I was taking on full grown storms by the time I was five."  
  
"Your mom,.......I mean, Miranda, mentioned you went out during storms alot."  
  
"They think I'll get hurt, but I know how to take care of myself. I'll probably go out tonight if this wind gets much stronger. I could take you out on my boat, save you the torment of dinner."  
  
"You'd let me?"  
  
"Sure, you're not much like Miranda or her sister, you'd probably have fun."  
  
A lightning bolt struck outside, lighting up the room just enough for Zoe to get a good look at Raven's eyes, one was yellow and the other was purple,"Whoa!"  
  
"My eyes."Raven said knowingly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I'm used to it. Well, that lightning means it's time to go."Raven smirked and opened the window,"Follow me."  
  
~*~Ten minutes later~*~  
  
Raven and Zoe ran down the docks. The rain was pouring down. Raven quickly lead her to a black catameran with white lightning bolts all over it. Another lightning bolt revealed the name, Wind Guardian.  
  
"Come on!"Raven yelled over the storm, jumping onto the boat.  
  
Zoe quickly followed. Raven untied the boat and grabbed the steering wheel. The boat took off full speed, right into the waves. Once they were out of sight of the island Raven stopped the boat and dropped the anchors.  
  
"Wow, those waves are huge!"Zoe said as a wave crashed next to the boat.  
  
"I know, the bigger the better."Raven laughed, grabbing a black and white windsurfing board off a wall,"Make sure you have a really good grip on something or you're down below deck if a wave hits the boat, though that rarely happen."  
  
Without another word she got on the board and shoved off the deack. She vanished for a moment before appearing on top of a huge wave.  
  
~*~Back at Raven's house~*~  
  
"ZOE!!! RAVEN!!! DINNER!!!"Miranda yelled, no reply,"Oh no."  
  
"What?"Zoe's mother asked worriedly.  
  
"Either the girls are ignoring us or,.............Raven's taken her out wind surfing."Miranda whispered.  
  
"IN A STORM LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!"Zoe's mother yelled angrily.  
  
"Unfortunately Raven does this alot,"a young man said from the table, his short brown hair soaked from the rain,"but she never takes anyone out with her."  
  
"And you let her?"Zoe father hissed angrily.  
  
"She's a little hard to control."Miranda sighed,"Ever since I married Aaron she's been crazy."  
  
"She won't accept the fact that her father is dead and Miranda has moved on."Aaron groaned,"Three years of torment with that girl."  
  
"Why are we just sitting here, we should be going after them!"Zoe's mother yelled.  
  
"It wouldn't do any good, Marlene."Miranda said, (once again real name is not know) "They'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"Marlene asked.  
  
"Three years of this gets you that way."Aaron replied.  
  
~*~Four hours later~*~  
  
Everyone, minus Zoe and Raven, are sitting in front of a large fireplace, awaiting the return of the runaway girls.  
  
"We're home!"the familiar voice of Raven rang through the house.  
  
A few seconds later the soak girls walked into the room, wringing out their hair.  
  
"ZOE!"both of her parents shouted running up to the girl and hugging her.  
  
"Mom, dad, LET ME GO!"Zoe shouted.  
  
"Zoe!"her mother snapped,"What's gotten into you."  
  
"One, she's STILL mad at you for making her move."Raven hissed.  
  
"Two, I'm just fine and going out took my mind off the friends YOU took me away from."Zoe hissed,"And three I.HATE.YOU."  
  
With that both girls walked up to their room,"AND DON'T BOTHER US!" the door slammed.  
  
"That was amazing!"Zoe shouted, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Yeah, it was cool,"Raven smiled,"and it was nice having someone out there on the water with me."  
  
"Could you teach me houw to wind surf?"Zoe asked.  
  
"Sure, classes start tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp, we'll stop a Joseph's place on the way for breaksfast. All we've got here is organic junk."  
  
"I guess health food kicks run in the family."  
  
"Yeah, but we need sugar to survive."  
  
"Too true."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kail:*falls asleep typing*  
  
Yuga:*sweatdrop* That's something else to get used to *hits kail's sek*  
  
Kail:MONKEY BUTT!!!!!  
  
Zoe:That was  
  
Raven:Weird  
  
Disclaimer:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	5. Eagles, troubles, and the truth, well, p...

Raven stretched out lazily on the roof of her boat, her black and wite hair tied back losely. Zoe sat next to her, working on her laptop. There was no wind, no use even trying to surf, much less wind surf.  
  
"Yeesh, one day there's a storm, the next, nothing."Raven hissed dryly, chewing on a strand of black.  
  
"Yeah, strange."Zoe said absently.  
  
"Thinking about something?"Raven asked, rolling over,"Or should I say someone?"  
  
"Funny, just something a friend said before I left."Zoe smiled,'He said there's a better chance of Raven being half digimon, no way, but, those eyes.'  
  
"Hello, earth to Zoe, come in Zoe."  
  
"Huh, sorry,"she then noticed Raven's sketch book lying next to her, on the cover was what looked like a digimon. It looked like a giant, red, eagle with bull horns, (aka Aquilamon) "What the.......what is that?"  
  
Raven quickly grabbed the note book,"It's nothing, just a doodle."  
  
A loud screech announced the arrival of a huge gold eagle. It swooped down and landed on Raven's head.  
  
"Eries, get off."she laughed, stroking the bird with her free hand.  
  
The brid hopped off and landed on her arm. Raven smirked,"This is Eries, my pet eagle. She's been around since before I can remember."  
  
"Wow, he's beautiful."Zoe said, gently stroking the gold bird.  
  
*KEERACK!!!!!!*  
  
"That can't been good."Raven said dryly, getting to her feet,"Eries, go check out the hull."  
  
The bird took to the sky again as Raven and Zoe ran below deck to check for cracks. What they saw was little more than a suprise for both girls. A gaping hole was leaking water into the side of the boat. Raven let out a suprised yelp and Zoe just stared.  
  
"Well, that's not good."Raven said sarcasticly as she and Zoe went up on deck again, for another system shocker.  
  
Raven's board, as well as the one she had brought for Zoe, were gone! Raven slapped her forehead and muttered something about being cursed. Eries suddenly flew up squaking and screeching like crazy.  
  
"Calm down feather brains!"Raven shouted,"We've gotta get off this boat."  
  
"I don't think that's you're main problem."  
  
Both girls spun around to see a fairly large MarineDevimon in the waer, both of their boards in his tetacles.  
  
"Je deteste ma vie."* (Do I REALLY need to say it?)  
  
"Whatever you said I'd probably agree."Raven hissed,"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Revenge,"the huge digimon said simply, looking at Zoe,"For my sister's death."  
  
Zoe had no real choice,"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!! Zephyrmon!!" (Tallen:I just noticed that, Zephyrmon, Zephyr Island, cute. Yuga:oh, you're smart.)  
  
Zephyrmon now stood where Zoe had been. Raven developed a fairly stunned look and turned back to MarineDevimon muttering something about fathers and secrets.  
  
"Wind of pain!"Zephyrmon shouted, attacking the huge digimon, knocking him backwards into the water.  
  
"Good, but not good enough!"Raven shouted,"MarineDevimon is known to play dead, don't let your guard down!"  
  
"Ok,"the stunned Zephyrmon nodded,'I'll have to ask her later.'  
  
'Zoe's one of the legendary warriors! Whoa, what's next?'Raven thought,'Dad, you are gonna drive me nuts with these little suprises of yours.'  
  
Suddenly a long tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed Raven's ankle. She snarled angrily but didn't struggle. Suddenly her body glowed wildly.  
  
"I think not!"her voice, now sharp and bird-like, hurt Zephyrmon's ears,"Eagle's claw!"  
  
The light faded and now it was Zoe's turn to be shocked, Raven's arms had been replaced by huge black and white wings with sharp tallons at the ends and her feet became bird feet as well. (Kinda like a Harpie Lady off Yu-Gi-Oh, I really need to stop watching other tv shows while I'm writing.)  
Her sharp claws cut into MarineDevimon's tentacle. The stunned digimon shot out of the water, letting go of the bird girl. Raven took off into the air, eyes glowing madly.  
  
"Ok, we REALLY need to talk after this."Zephyrmon shouted, dodging a tentacle,"Wind of Pain!"  
  
"Feather Arrows!"Raven crossed her arms/wings in front of her body and fired several sharp feathers from them,"To put it simply, I'm half digimon!"  
  
Zephyrmon nearly fell out of the sky,'Only J.P. could have perdicted something like having a best friend who's half digimon and actually have it come true!' "Remind me to kill J.P. the next time I see him."  
  
"Eagle's claw!"one of MarineDevimon's tentacle's went flying, releasing Raven's board.  
  
"Wind of Pain!"MarineDevimon was defeated.  
  
The two girls exchanged glances, then flew off towards the island, making sure no one saw them.  
  
~*~Half an hour later~*~  
  
Raven and Zoe are sitting at a table eating pizza, letting the sun dry their saoked hair. Eries is perched on Zoe's shoulder, stealing a piece of ham off her pizza now and then.  
  
"So, who's gonna go first?"Raven asked, looking at the sky.  
  
"I will, I guess."Zoe sighed,"How much do you know?"  
  
"I know you're one of the Chosen Children my father told me about, the bearer of the wind spirits, your two forms being Kazemon and Zephyrmon and I'm guessing the friends you left behind on the mainland are the other Chosen."  
  
"Correct. I got taken to the Digital World with the boys by way of Trailmon and our adventure went on from there. The usual save the world from the gone bad guardian and try not to get yourselves killed thing."  
  
"Uh huh, sounds normal enough. Must be strange being the only girl, and probably pretty funny."  
  
"Very, so many hilarious memories, crushes galore, arguments, falling down holes, god that happened alot."  
  
"Sounds interesting enough."  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Ok, to start off, like I said before, I'm half digimon, my mother was a human and my father was Aquilamon, the digimon you saw on my sketch book."  
  
"I knew that was a digimon!"  
  
"Uh huh, my digimon form is Eagalanmon, I know I'm forgetting something."  
  
Eries flew onto her shoulder and grabbed a clump of white.  
  
"Oh, yeah,"Raven said dryly,"I used to have a twin sister named Rayeen. She died a week after the crash that our mother died in."Raven pulled out her laptop and pegan looking through some files on it,"Before she died I had regular black hair, but if anything my eyes have gotten more normal."  
  
That's when Zoe noticed it, Raven's left eye was yellow and her right eye was purple, both unnatural colors for a human,"I need to pay more attention."  
  
"No, you're just used to weird things (coughbokomonandnehmoncoughcough) and weird people. Ah ha!"She turned around her laptop and showed a picture to Zoe. Rayeen was half asleep in their father's arms and Raven was sitting on his shoulders laughing,"I fell off right after the picture was taken."  
  
"You two look NOTHING alike."  
  
"I know, we were exact opposites in almost everything, light and dark difference. Just like the chosen of light and darkness are twins, right?"  
  
"Yep, Koji and Kouchi."  
  
"Cute, now, quit eating my hair Eries!"  
  
*SKWAK!*  
  
"Shut up."Raven hissed, grabbing the bird by the neck and putting him on the table,"My hair is NOT a worm!"  
  
Another agitated screech made Raven get pretty close to hitting him,"The bad thing about being a bird type digimon, you can understand birds."  
  
"So that's how you know what he's doing."  
  
"Exactly. Come on, we'd better get home."  
  
Suddenly Zoe's vision began to blur and she stumbled as she got up. She was caught by Raven just in time.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"My vision's just a little out of wack, it's been like that since we got back from the Digital World."  
  
"Maybe we should take you to a doctor, I know one here on the island who gives out chocolate bars."  
  
"You have no idea how many memories those two words bring back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*falls asleep typing*  
  
Yuga:And she's done it again  
  
Tallen:Don't expect an update any time soon, once she falls asleep it's hard to wake her up  
  
Disclaimer:*I hate my life 


	6. I HATE mornings

"Rise 'n' shine sleepy."the voice of an eleven year old boy invaded Raven's peacful dreams,"come on, we're gonna be late for school."  
  
"And I care because?"Raven buried her head under her pillow,"School's an annoying pain."  
  
/C'mon, wake up./  
  
'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DAMN TELEPATH!!'Raven mentally snapped,'Just let me sleep.'  
  
"Raven Fiore Aquila, get up before I cut your hair off."  
  
"Alright, I'm up, I'm up."Raven sat up and looked at the boy leaning over her his semi-long brown and black hair hanging in his gentle purple eyes,"Get outta my face Kai."  
  
The boy retreated and grabbed some clothes off the dresser and threw them at Raven,"Get ready, we've gotta get there early."  
  
"Why?"Raven asked, throwing on a sleeve-less black shirt over her sports bra,"It's not like you've got something to do."  
  
"He's probably trying to impess another cheerleader."Zoe teased from her spot on the top bunk.  
  
"Five years!"Raven snarled, pulling on a pair of loose black pants,"In the five years since you moved here Zoe, I haven't gotten a full night's sleep since!! UGH!"  
  
"Sorry if we didn't want you to be late for school every day."Zoe teased,"You are NOT an early riser."  
  
"Shut up blondie."Raven hissed as Zoe began to mentally play with her hair,"No buns this time."  
  
"I'm trying to concentrate, or do you WANT a knot in your hair?"Zoe hissed, brushing through Raven's hair with her mind,"It's hard enough to do your hair blind without you talking."  
  
'Five years, Zoe moved in with us five years ago, and I haven't slept since!! We've changed so much. My hair's well past my knees, and I've got more scars as proof of Zoe's learning to wind surf blind. Zoe's hair is about knee length, streaked with violet, and is always up in a high pony-tail.'Raven thought, looking at Zoe.  
  
/We've become beautiful teenagers, and if it weren't for Raven's attitude, we'd probably have boyfriends by now. Raven scares boys out of their wits./  
  
'Hey, I've kept your loyal secret telepath, no one knows you're blind and it's only because of me.'  
  
"Hey girls! Enough staring contest, we've gotta leave now if we want a NORMAL breakfast!"Kai yelled,"Or do you WANT me to let out that Zoe's a telepath?"  
  
"Ok ok."Raven mumbled,"Let's go. ERIES!!!"  
  
The golden eagle flew into the room and landed on Kai's head.  
  
"Hey, get off!"Kai yelped, trying to swat the bird.  
  
'Oh yeah, and Kai. He kinda grew on me. He's the closest thing I've got to my dad, he even looks like him. THe strange thing was he was only born two or three months after dad vanished. Kai's an awesome kid, and he's a genius. He's taking high school algebra, geometry, and triginometry. He's taking eigth grade classes in everything else, and he's only eleven.'  
  
/Excuse me, you're the one who's already totaled every elementary, middle, and high school math class on the island, and is working on a college degree in advanced trig and geometry?/  
  
'Yeah, but I'm just average in everything else. We've come to the conclution that's I'm a math genius because I'm half digimon, digital data is made up of numbers and signs. Then combine that with my human family's natural math skill.'  
  
"She scares the teachers out of their wits."  
  
'Go away Kai.'  
  
"Make me. We're gonna be late."  
  
Kai grabbed his would-be-older-sisters by the hands and dragged them out of the house. Raven and Zoe followed him down the street to a doughnut shop, grabbed some breakfast, (Bavarian cream bars, YUMMY!!) and made a mad dash for the beach.  
  
~*~At the peir~*~  
  
A fifteen year old boy with long-ish black hair tied in a blue bandana paced on the pier. He looked across the sea at a small island with what looked like a jail on it.  
  
'That's supposed to be my school?'he thought,'Yeesh, I see why Zoe was complaining about this island, oh, great, there's goes the boat!'  
  
The last boat to the school just left. He groaned and looked around.  
  
"Missed the boat?"a boy with dark brown and black hair asked, running up.  
  
"Yeah."he replied weakly.  
  
"Don't worry,"the boy smiled,"my sister can give you a ride. She's a rock head, but she's really nice once you get by her thick skull. I'm Kai."  
  
"Kouchi."  
  
"KAI!! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE ENGINE GOING!!!"a girl with long black and white hair yelled, running up,"NOT PICK UP STRAGGLERS AGAIN!!"  
  
"Sorry!"Kai yelped, jumping onto a black boat,"C'mon, don't let Raven scare you."  
  
"You kidding,"another girl with long blonde and violet hair smiled,"she scares everyone."  
  
The two girls followed Kouchi onto the boat and the blonde raced into the engine room. Raven, Kouchi, and Kai sat down on a few crates in front of the engine room.  
  
"Raven, this is Kouchi,"Kai smiled.  
  
"You're name's not Kouchi."Raven smirked,"It's Koji."  
  
"How'd you....."Koji was stunned.  
  
"Zoe told me about you."Raven smirked,"Your hair is slightly darker than your brother's and you usally wear lighter clothes."  
  
"How do you know Zoe?"Koji yelped.  
  
"You called?"the blonde said, coming up to them,"The auto pilot's on."  
  
"Zoe?"Koji yelped.  
  
"Koji?"  
  
"Somebody explain."Kai hissed.  
  
"Kai, this is Koji, one of my best friends!"Zoe laughed, hugging Koji.  
  
"What happened to your eyes?"Koji asked.  
  
'Oh yeah, and Zoe's eyes are kinda dull, but Koji's the first to notice.'  
  
"It's nothing,"Zoe smiled weakly,"I just got too much salt water in my eyes."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"Koji hissed,"I'm not stupid."  
  
"She hit her head on a rock while we were wind surfing and it made her eyes kinda dull."Raven quickly explained, and received a mental slap from Zoe,'Ouch.'  
  
/Bite me./  
  
"We're here."Kai announced, and ran into the engine room.  
  
"This place looks more like a prison than a school."Koji said dryly.  
  
"First floor elelmentary school, second middle, third high and fourth is the college."Raven explained.  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
"Yes, it gets VERY hectic with about a hundred hyper chibis in the same school as a bunch of hormonal teenagers."Zoe said dryly.  
  
"This is gonna be a fun year."Koji said sarcasticly.  
  
"Too true."  
  
"We've been dealing with this for five years."Zoe smiled,"It won't be that hard for you to deal with it."  
  
"Unless you're Raven's teacher."Kai teased.  
  
"Shut up, Half-Pint."Raven snorted. 


	7. Yes, it's short, I know

Raven, Koji, and Zoe are all sitting in a tree on 'Hell Island', as the students called their island school. Raven is lazily sketching, Zoe is doing homework, and Koji is trying to sort out everything that's happened in the last few hours.  
  
"Well, this couldn't get much weirder."Koji finally comcluded.  
  
"I can think of a lot of ways,"Zoe sighed,"I'm just not going to say them."  
  
"Same here."Raven looked over her sketch,"Zoe, explain to me why I can NEVER get your eyes right."  
  
"No clue."Zoe shrugged.  
  
Raven tore off the paper, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash can about ten feet behind her.  
  
"Nice shot."Koji looked back,"What the heck?"  
  
They followed his gaze to see a LARGE, UGLY snimon flying towards them.  
  
"Ugh."Raven slapped her forehead, and pulled a feather out of her hair,"Feather Arrow!" She threw the feather at the snimon, destroying it. "God, that's the third one this month."  
  
"I take it you're used to that."Koji looked at the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, this island is a digimon magnet."Zoe explained,"There's a new digimon popping up every day."  
  
Koji nodded,"Why do I get the feeling that my whoel world is about to be turned upside down."  
  
"Because no one can have a normal life living around Raven."Zoe rolled her practically white eyes.  
  
"Thought so."Koji looked at the black and white haired bird girl,"How have you survived this long, Zoe?"  
  
"Lots of luck."Zoe said dryly,"Raven, what's the decimal equvalent of 1/7?"  
  
".142857 repeating."  
  
"Did you just do that in your head?"Koji yelped.  
  
"Yup."Raven nodded lazily.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."Koji leaned up against the wall Zoe and Raven were sitting on.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes,"It's a LOOONG story."  
  
"RAVEN AQUILA MY OFFICE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha'd ya do now?"Zoe asked.  
  
"No clue."Raven got up and walked into the school. She made her way into the principal's office, where a man with shoulder length black hair with an Aquilamon feather in it and brownish-red eyes stood, leaning on the desk. "Daddy?"  
  
"Raven? Is that you?"the man turned to look at Raven,"What happened to you?"  
  
"Very funny."Raven ran into her father's arms.  
  
"I take it you know this guy."the pricipal, a fat, balding man with grey hair, snorted.  
  
"He's my father, of course I know him!"Raven snapped.  
  
"Raven, let's get out of here."Lance Aquila ushered his daughter out the door.  
  
As soon as the door shut Raven turned around and tackled her father,"I don't believe it, you're really back!"  
  
"I promsied I would be, didn't I?"Lance ruffled up his daughter's hair.  
  
"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."Raven dragged her father out to where Zoe and Koji were waiting.  
  
"I thought you were in trouble."Zoe gave her friend a strange look.  
  
"No, I got something even better."Raven smirked,"Guys, this is my dad, Lance Aquila, aka Aquilamon."  
  
"This is your father?"Koji looked from Raven to her father,"You look so much like him."  
  
"No duh."Zoe snorted,"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Dad, these are my friends, Zoe and Koji, two of the Chosen."Raven smirked.  
  
"I thought so."Lance looked at his daughter,"Let's get out of here."  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"Kai raced out of the school, several, LARGE jocks behind him.  
  
Raven slapped her forehead and grabbed the terrified boy,"Let's go." She made a mad dash for the island docks, quickly followed by her the others.  
  
~*~Half and hour later~*~  
  
Raven's boat stopped in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"Ok, Kai, what the heck did you do now?"Raven growled, glaring at the still slightly shake boy.  
  
"Um, hi."Kai held up a football.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Raven snapped,"I'm supposed to be the trouble maker, not you!"  
  
"Meep."Kai hid behind Zoe,"Hide me."  
  
"YOU are Raven's BROTHER?"Koji gave the boy a strange look,"Pathetic."  
  
"Raven's brother?"Lance asked,"Raven..."  
  
"Loooong story."Zoe said quickly.  
  
"I'm listening."Lance sat down on the edge of the boat.  
  
The girls proceeded to tell the story from the top. By the time they were finished Kai had fallen asleep, head on Raven's lap.  
  
"Ok, I am NEVER leaving you on your own again."Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I feel SO loved."Raven grunted.  
  
"VEEERY funny."Lance gave an annoyed grunt.  
  
"So, any other suprises?"Koji asked, eyeing Zoe, mostly, her own eyes.  
  
/Should we tell him?/Zoe mentally asked Raven.  
  
'Nah.'Raven looked at Koji,"No."  
  
"Well, I've got another suprise."Lance smirked,"I'm taking you back to the Digital World."  
  
"Really?!"Raven yelped,"Wait a minute, we'll have to do one thing first."  
  
"What?"Zoe asked.  
  
"Get you back to the mainland."Raven smirked,"I promised I would, didn't I?"  
  
Zoe nodded,"Thanks, I think."  
  
"So, when are we leaving?"Kai asked, waking up.  
  
"We? Who said anything about YOU coming?"Raven asked.  
  
"Come on?!"Kai moaned,"PLEASE!!"  
  
"Maaaaaybe."Zoe teased.  
  
"Yes, you can come."Koji rolled his eyes,"Raven and Zoe are just teasing you."  
  
"That's our job."Zoe smirked,"So, how to we get by the adults?"  
  
"Ever wonder why the call them aDULTs? They're dumb, getting by them is the easy part. Getting to the mainland is the hard part."  
  
"She's got a point."Lance smiled,"So, how's life been treating you, anyway."  
  
"If I were to say hell it'd be an understatement."Raven growled.  
  
"I should have seen that coming."Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can't WAIT to see the parents faces when your dad walks into the house."Zoe grinned.  
  
"Then THEY'LL be the ones in hell."Koji laughed.  
  
"I think life just got a LOT better."Raven smiled. 


	8. I Am Really REALLY Sorry

Raven, Koji, and Zoe are all sitting in a tree on 'Hell Island', as the students called their island school. Raven is lazily sketching, Zoe is doing homework, and Koji is trying to sort out everything that's happened in the last few hours.  
  
"Well, this couldn't get much weirder."Koji finally comcluded.  
  
"I can think of a lot of ways,"Zoe sighed,"I'm just not going to say them."  
  
"Same here."Raven looked over her sketch,"Zoe, explain to me why I can NEVER get your eyes right."  
  
"No clue."Zoe shrugged.  
  
Raven tore off the paper, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash can about ten feet behind her.  
  
"Nice shot."Koji looked back,"What the heck?"  
  
They followed his gaze to see a LARGE, UGLY snimon flying towards them.  
  
"Ugh."Raven slapped her forehead, and pulled a feather out of her hair,"Feather Arrow!" She threw the feather at the snimon, destroying it. "God, that's the third one this month."  
  
"I take it you're used to that."Koji looked at the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, this island is a digimon magnet."Zoe explained,"There's a new digimon popping up every day."  
  
Koji nodded,"Why do I get the feeling that my whoel world is about to be turned upside down."  
  
"Because no one can have a normal life living around Raven."Zoe rolled her practically white eyes.  
  
"Thought so."Koji looked at the black and white haired bird girl,"How have you survived this long, Zoe?"  
  
"Lots of luck."Zoe said dryly,"Raven, what's the decimal equvalent of 1/7?"  
  
".142857 repeating."  
  
"Did you just do that in your head?"Koji yelped.  
  
"Yup."Raven nodded lazily.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."Koji leaned up against the wall Zoe and Raven were sitting on.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes,"It's a LOOONG story."  
  
"RAVEN AQUILA MY OFFICE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha'd ya do now?"Zoe asked.  
  
"No clue."Raven got up and walked into the school. She made her way into the principal's office, where a man with shoulder length black hair with an Aquilamon feather in it and brownish-red eyes stood, leaning on the desk. "Daddy?"  
  
"Raven? Is that you?"the man turned to look at Raven,"What happened to you?"  
  
"Very funny."Raven ran into her father's arms.  
  
"I take it you know this guy."the pricipal, a fat, balding man with grey hair, snorted.  
  
"He's my father, of course I know him!"Raven snapped.  
  
"Raven, let's get out of here."Lance Aquila ushered his daughter out the door.  
  
As soon as the door shut Raven turned around and tackled her father,"I don't believe it, you're really back!"  
  
"I promsied I would be, didn't I?"Lance ruffled up his daughter's hair.  
  
"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."Raven dragged her father out to where Zoe and Koji were waiting.  
  
"I thought you were in trouble."Zoe gave her friend a strange look.  
  
"No, I got something even better."Raven smirked,"Guys, this is my dad, Lance Aquila, aka Aquilamon."  
  
"This is your father?"Koji looked from Raven to her father,"You look so much like him."  
  
"No duh."Zoe snorted,"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Dad, these are my friends, Zoe and Koji, two of the Chosen."Raven smirked.  
  
"I thought so."Lance looked at his daughter,"Let's get out of here."  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"Kai raced out of the school, several, LARGE jocks behind him.  
  
Raven slapped her forehead and grabbed the terrified boy,"Let's go." She made a mad dash for the island docks, quickly followed by her the others.  
  
~*~Half and hour later~*~  
  
Raven's boat stopped in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"Ok, Kai, what the heck did you do now?"Raven growled, glaring at the still slightly shake boy.  
  
"Um, hi."Kai held up a football.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Raven snapped,"I'm supposed to be the trouble maker, not you!"  
  
"Meep."Kai hid behind Zoe,"Hide me."  
  
"YOU are Raven's BROTHER?"Koji gave the boy a strange look,"Pathetic."  
  
"Raven's brother?"Lance asked,"Raven..."  
  
"Loooong story."Zoe said quickly.  
  
"I'm listening."Lance sat down on the edge of the boat.  
  
The girls proceeded to tell the story from the top. By the time they were finished Kai had fallen asleep, head on Raven's lap.  
  
"Ok, I am NEVER leaving you on your own again."Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I feel SO loved."Raven grunted.  
  
"VEEERY funny."Lance gave an annoyed grunt.  
  
"So, any other suprises?"Koji asked, eyeing Zoe, mostly, her own eyes.  
  
/Should we tell him?/Zoe mentally asked Raven.  
  
'Nah.'Raven looked at Koji,"No."  
  
"Well, I've got another suprise."Lance smirked,"I'm taking you back to the Digital World."  
  
"Really?!"Raven yelped,"Wait a minute, we'll have to do one thing first."  
  
"What?"Zoe asked.  
  
"Get you back to the mainland."Raven smirked,"I promised I would, didn't I?"  
  
Zoe nodded,"Thanks, I think."  
  
"So, when are we leaving?"Kai asked, waking up.  
  
"We? Who said anything about YOU coming?"Raven asked.  
  
"Come on?!"Kai moaned,"PLEASE!!"  
  
"Maaaaaybe."Zoe teased.  
  
"Yes, you can come."Koji rolled his eyes,"Raven and Zoe are just teasing you."  
  
"That's our job."Zoe smirked,"So, how to we get by the adults?"  
  
"Ever wonder why the call them aDULTs? They're dumb, getting by them is the easy part. Getting to the mainland is the hard part."  
  
"She's got a point."Lance smiled,"So, how's life been treating you, anyway."  
  
"If I were to say hell it'd be an understatement."Raven growled.  
  
"I should have seen that coming."Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can't WAIT to see the parents faces when your dad walks into the house."Zoe grinned.  
  
"Then THEY'LL be the ones in hell."Koji laughed.  
  
"I think life just got a LOT better."Raven smiled.  
  
"Don't jinx us."Zoe turned and slapped Raven in the back of the head.  
  
"Too late."Kai muttered.  
  
Yes, it's short, I'm going through a period of writer's block lately. I can't think of ANYTHING for my digimon fics. IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!!!!!!!  
  
Raven:Join the club  
  
So, this fic is on hiatus until further notice, sorry, please don't kill me. 


End file.
